Youtube Sensation
by SkyLions
Summary: Percy's become a famous Youtuber out of necessity, and now he goes through life posting daily videos whether it be vlogs, sketches, or gaming commentaries. Read about his adventures navigating through the vast world of Youtube fame.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try something new with this story, so let me know what you think of it!**

 **Also, it would be much appreciated if you could give me suggestions for future chapters.**

 **Description:** Percy's become a famous Youtuber out of necessity, and now he goes through life posting daily videos whether it be vlogs, sketches, or gaming commentaries. Read about his adventures navigating through the vast world of Youtube fame.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to PJO or HoO, but I do own the OCs and story.

Chapter 1

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

"I don't know where you left your camera, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth's muffled voice called from beneath the pile of junk she was currently buried under.

She and Percy were currently searching their bedroom closet for his camera, but so far They'd had little to no luck in finding it.

"Why is it that you always manage to lose things-"

"I didn't lose it, I merely... misplaced it." Percy mumbled, cutting her off.

"That's the same thing as losing it!" Annabeth waved her arms around wildly, "Gah... this isn't going to help us find your _lost_ camera any sooner; let's just keep looking."

Percy sighed and continued to help her shift the rather large accumulation of junk that had built up over a whole year of living together in their apartment.

It was hard looking for a decent place when they'd first talked about moving in together, but Annabeth had managed to snag this beauty with pretty decent rent. They'd just gotten out of college and certainly lucked out with such low rent. Annabeth had graduated at the top of her class, summa cum laude **(A/N: With highest honor)** ,while Percy barely managed to earn his diploma, even with Annabeth's help.

Now, Annabeth was interning at a large architecture firm nearby and was well on her way to achieveing her dream.

Meanwhile, Percy had no idea what to do with his diploma in Marine Science and Aquaculture. The subway ride to the ocean was horrendously long, and without any ocean nearby, there wasn't a whole lot he could do. Chiron had of course offered both him and Annabeth full-time jobs as camp counselors and trainers, but they'd agreed that while camp was amazing, they'd had more than enough of full-time camp to last a lifetime.

So, without any particular work in his known future, Percy spent most of his days lazing around the apartment and looking for things to do. That's where his current line of employment arose from. Beyond anyone's comprehension, most of all his own, he had become a full-time Youtuber.

He had started out making short sketches about nothing in particular, but after he gained a little traction in the world of Youtube, he began doing regular vlogs and even began recording gaming commentaries. A few subscribers here, a few subscribers there, and after about eleven months, Percy's Youtube channel was certainly something to be reckoned with.

Back to the matter at hand, he had planned on shooting a Q&A video today in the hopes of getting it edited and uploaded by the end of the day, but due to his absentmindedness, he was now searching through his closet with Annabeth to find his- totally not lost -camera.

"Alright, that's it, I need a break." Annabeth crawled out of the closet and walked toward the kitchen.

"Fine, I'll keep looking myself!" Percy called after her, getting on his knees to begin searching. Of course he didn't miss the one finger salute pointed in his general direction.

Almost immediately after diving into the endless depths known only as his "closet", Percy heard a sharp growl coming from the kitchen.

He banged his head on a shelf coming out of the closet door, but he ignored it and sprinted to the kitchen.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" he reached for Riptide, ready to tear up whatever had made that growling noise.

Instead of a monster, all he saw was a red-faced Annabeth pointing at his camera on the kitchen counter. Percy quickly flushed a tomato-red and stuffed Riptide back into his pocket.

"Oops, haha... sorry about that!" A swift punch met his stomach and he doubled over, catching his breath. "I'll take that as an, 'it's okay'." He said, winded from the blow.

Annabeth chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips, satisfied with his reaction. His antics, shenanigans, and not to mention tomfoolery were a part of what made him so loveable, even if he did end up wasting her morning. Percy shot her his signature goofy grin and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks for the help, Wise Girl."

"Of course, Seaweed Brain."

Now that Percy had his camera, he was ready to record his Q&A video. He set the camera on his tripod and pointed the lense at his and Annabeth's bed. As soon as he flicked the switch and the red light flashed, he knew he was ready for action.

Once he had grabbed a bowl full of small slips of paper sitting on his nightstand, he settled into the bed, flashed the biggest smile he could muster, and opened his mouth to begin.

 **Kat's P.O.V.**

Kat threw down her backpack behind her door and jumped onto her bed. She flipped open her laptop and logged into her Youtube account. She saw there was a new video from one of her all-time favorite Youtubers, Percy Jackson.

She couldn't quite place why she loved him so much, but if she had to guess it would probably have to be the loyalty he showed his fans. Whenever he reached a milestone, he would always have a Q&A video, and he _always_ answered the questions truthfully. He'd even admitted in one video- while blushing -that he had dyslexia.

Speaking of his Q&A videos, he'd just reached 1.5 million subscribers, so the new video was his latest Q&A. Kat's eyes lit up considering the possibilities of what he might have admitted this time.

The video loaded up and up popped Percy's signature grin. She always figured he could blind somebody with those pearly whites of his.

"Hey guys, welcome back to another Q&A video!" he said as he waved his arms wildly, "For those of you who don't know, my channel recently reached 1.5 million subscribers, and I have a tradition of doing a Q&A video for every milestone I reach."

"So without further ado, let's get into the questions you guys left me in the comments and on Twitter!" he said pointedly, gesturing to the bowl in his lap. He reached into the bowl with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth and pulled out the first slip of paper.

"Okay, so the first question is: 'What's your advice for those of us going into high school?'" His eyebrows scrunched together, honestly thinking about how to best answer the question.

"Well, I was never all that popular or well-behaved in high school, so I'm not really sure my advice is all that good..." Kat's eyes widened in disbelief. How could someone as funny and goodlooking as Percy not have been popular in school? "But if I had to say something, I'd suggest being yourself. Don't try to be what others want you to be, 'cause that just makes life hard. Also, don't hang out with bullies and jerks!" he stuck his fist in the air and pouted his lips as if he were saying, ' _Yeah! Stick it to 'em!_ '.

Kat burst out laughing. She figured Percy might have some actual insight into school life, but instead he just gave the stock answer, not that it was bad advice, of course. Oh well, he did say he wasn't all that popular in high school.

"Alright, next question!" he reached for the next slip of paper, "Are you into any sports?" Kat saw his eyes light up and he began waving his arms wildly.

"Oh yes, I absolutely love swimming, or anything to do with the water really." Percy put his finger to his chin and gazed off in thought. "I'm also big into swordfighting, though I'm not sure you'd call that a sport."

Wow, Kat had figured he loved the water from the way he always talked about the ocean, but she never would have guessed the swordfighting thing. Guess everyone comes with surprises, even the- Youtube -famous Percy Jackson.

"Alright, final question for today guys, sorry." he mixed the papers around and grabbed one. "Are you dating anyone right now? Also, if you are, have them in a video!" a sly grin appeared on his face and he leaned away from the camera.

"Hey, Wise Girl, are we still dating?" Percy shouted from his spot on the bed.

A female voice emerged from another room, "I knew you were slow, but I never figured you were that slow, Seaweed Brain! Of course we're dating!". Kat chuckled, she could practically hear the girl's eyes rolling. Percy scooted closer to the camera.

"Sorry guys, but she's pretty adamantly against being in a video, and trust me when I say I _really_ don't wanna make her angry." he whispered with a smirk on his face. "But don't think I'm giving up, she'll come around." he winked at the camera before resuming in his normal voice.

"Thank you guys again for 1.5 million subscribers. I can't even begin to tell you how much that means to me, really. You're always so loyal and I feel like you're more friends than subscribers. I hope to see you all again at 2 million. Anyways, thanks for watching, have a good day... Bye."

 **Alright, this is something new I'm trying, and I'm not really sure how it turned out.**

 **Please let me know what you thought, and also leave suggestions for future chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I was so intent on uploading the chapter that I forgot it wasn't my final draft, and I hadn't added all the trimmings. Sorry to the reviewers I intended to respond to here!**

 **Description:** Percy's become a famous Youtuber out of necessity, and now he goes through life posting daily videos whether it be vlogs, sketches, or gaming commentaries. Read about his adventures navigating through the vast world of Youtube fame.

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own the rights to PJO or HoO, but I do own the OCs and story.

 **Reviewer Responses:**

**PercyPortalPotterPriorPlumbobs: Thank you for the suggestions; I had actually planned a few chapters revolving around some of your ideas, and you gave me some new plans for chapters as well. Expect some Leo and video games soon!

**Cheetah2613: Thank you for reading! Glad to hear you liked the Kat character.

**Monkey dragon: Haha, yeah I tried to stay as in character as possible, and I am pretty satisfied with how it turned out.

**percabethduhh: I've also had this idea spinning around in my head for awhile, so I'll be glad to write more.

 **One last thing: I have the next few chapters outlined and planned out, but if upload speed starts slowing down after that, just know it's because I'm not as well prepared. Feel free to help me out by leaving suggestions and critiques; they are always MUCH appreicated!**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

"Aw, why can't I use Riptide?" Percy pouted with his shoulders slumped.

"You know very well why, Percy!" Annabeth lectured, flipping a piece of hair out of her face, "Even if no one watching is able to see through the mist, which is highly unlikely in itself, they'll still probably see something like a baseball bat or a gun!"

Percy scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew she was right, but it didn't mean he had to be happy about it. He capped Riptide and shoved it in his pocket.

Sighing, he reached into the bin of practice swords Annabeth had "borrowed" from camp. She figured no one would miss them for a few days, and she _had_ agreed to be in Percy's video today, after all. All he had said was that they would be demonstrating their swordfighting skills and possibly sparring a bit, so she had no idea what to expect.

Of course she was still mad at him for forcing her to be in this video. Granted, he hadn't really forced her, but when he flashed his goofy grin, her brain went a little fuzzy, and he knew it. That boy was a lot smarter than she gave him credit for, not that she would ever admit it to him.

He finished adjusting the camera to face their makeshift arena, though in reality it was a soft patch of grass he'd outlined with some white chalk. Overall, it was about ten feet across in a circular shape, perfect for the video.

"Should we warm up before we start?" Percy looked questioningly at Annabeth.

"Sure, we are a little out of practice I suppose, so it couldn't hurt." she said, twirling her practice sword around in her hand. He nodded and tossed his sword between his hands while smirking.

"You feeling scared, Wise Girl?" He asked cockily.

"You wish, Seaweed Brain." She crouched into her preferred stance and returned the smirk.

They began rounding the arena, their unblinking eyes never leaving each other. Annabeth knew that as impatient as he was, he would probably lose his cool and make the first move at some point. That was when she would strike.

Percy wasn't stupid. He knew that she was most likely waiting for him to make the first move. In reality, he was trained enough to wait out just about any opponent, but he knew that Annabeth would wait night and day for him to go. And so, he took a light swing at her right side, which she blocked of course and returned with a swing of her own, right at his head.

He ducked out of the way, and this went back and forth until they were both breaking out sweating and swinging too fast for any normal human to react. Eventually, Percy attempted a feint at her legs, and when she moved to block it, he pressed his blade against the hilt of Annabeth's sword. With a flick of his wrist, he sent it clattering to the ground and had the tip of his sword against her throat.

"Looks like I win this time, Wise Girl." he bragged, shooting her a grin.

Annabeth simply smirked and rolled away from his blade. Her elbow slammed against the small of his back and he fell to his knees. She plucked the sword out of his hand and pressed the tip against the back of his neck.

"You let your guard down too early," She grasped his hand and pulled him up. "Predictable as always."

"Come on, that's cheating. You know that spot's still super sensitive." Percy mumbled, blushing beet-red.

"Someone's a sore loser." Annabeth smirked at him, "Besides, you get a rematch, only now all of your subscribers will watch you get your butt kicked."

"We'll see about that." He flicked the switch and stood in front of the camera.

 **Elicia's P.O.V.**

Elicia shut the door to her dorm room as quietly as she could. She'd gotten back from her college study group later than she'd intended, and she knew hell awaited anyone who awoke the mythical beast known as her roommate.

Not even a full year ago, Elicia had been sent off to her post high school educational hell, but she'd slowly managed to adjust to dorm life. It wasn't what she expected, and it was certainly nothing like the movies. Sure, there were plenty of parties, but they were usually held off-campus and if they weren't, the sound level was kept to a low roar. That was, unless they wanted to face the R.A.'s ( **A/N: Resident assistant/advisor, they enforce residence policies** ) wrath.

Fortunately, she'd managed to avoid any real trouble with the R.A. for her dorms, though she'd heard some horror stories from her roommate.

Elicia sidled over to her bed, careful to avoid anything she could trip over. Once she'd climbed between the sheets, she fished around for her laptop. She'd left it between the wall and her bed to charge, but who knows if her roommate might've needed it for something.

She hoped that wasn't the case; after all of that studying, Elicia's plan was to relax and watch some videos before hitting the hay. Finally, she found the laptop and settled it neatly in her lap. Opening Youtube, she saw that her subscription box showed a new video from Percy Jackson.

Elicia had always admired Percy. The way he talked about how he'd managed to earn his degree through sheer perserverance, even with his dyslexia and general lack of book smarts made her happy for him. It was apparent that he was a hard worker when he wanted to be, even if he did seem lazy at first glance.

The title of the video read: "Sparring With My Girlfriend". Elicia's jaw dropped. She'd remembered hearing Percy say that he enjoyed swordfighting, but never would've guessed that his girlfriend did as well. That might've been how they'd met, she supposed.

Her headphones slipped over her ears, and she clicked on the video. After an eternity- gosh darn dorm room wifi -Percy's face popped up, chipper as always. Next to him was a drop-dead gorgeous blonde with her arms folded across her chest.

The first thing Elicia noticed about her were her penetrating grey eyes. If the girl had blue eyes, she would've pegged her as your stereotypical valley-girl blonde, but something about the girl's eyes said she was a lot more than that.

The blonde also looked surprisingly muscular, though not in a particularly masculine way; she had something more along the lines of a lean, gymnast's physique. Probably got that figure from swordfighting, Elicia figured.

"Hey everyone, and welcome to the long awaited... drumroll please?" Percy looked to the girl expectantly, but she just rolled her eyes at him. Elicia almost laughed out loud, but she remembered her roommate was sleeping not ten feet from her. Phew, she'd just barely managed to avoid awakening a demon.

Percy stuck his tongue out at the girl and gave himself a very sloppy drumroll. "Sparring with my girlfriend!" He gestured to the blonde, "This is my poor sport of a girlfriend... Annabeth!"

The girl, Annabeth, smacked him across the back of the head. He just gave her a goofy grin. Goodness, they were making it hard not to laugh and wake her roommate.

"Alright, I guess I should explain what we're going to be doing here." Percy cleared his throat, "I've set up this little 'arena' here," he began, making air quotes, "and we're going to take a couple of these practice swords and do a bit of sparring for you guys."

"I think they got that from the title, Seaweed Brain." Elicia couldn't help but chuckle a little. She paled and stared white-eyed at her roommate's bed for any signs of stirring, but it seemed she'd lucked out.

She'd missed a few seconds of the video, but from what she could see, Percy and Annabeth had grabbed practice swords and were crouching into offensive stances.

"Gah... it's too gosh dang hot out here!" Percy dropped the blade in his hands and slipped off his shirt.

Even if he did have a girlfriend, Elicia didn't care at that moment because _hot damn_ was that boy ripped. He'd never appeared particularly skinny in any of his videos, but he'd never shown any skin like this either. His arms rippled with lean muscle and his abdomen tightened in his crouched stance.

She saw a faint red appear on Annabeth's cheeks and then disappear just as quickly. Elicia thought that maybe Percy hadn't noticed, but she was wrong.

"Like what you see, Wise Girl?" He said cockily, winking at her.

"In your dreams." Elicia's eyes remained unwavering on the scene; they began circling each other slowly, watching the other's every move.

A faint aura appeared around the two. Elicia hadn't noticed it before, but now that they were serious, it was almost like they just exuded power. Her face paled just watching the showdown.

Without a hint of movement beforehand, Percy took the first swing, aiming for Annabeth's head. She blocked it and returned with a swing of her own, but he managed to duck under it.

He spun around and aimed for her legs this time, and she just calmly sidestepped and swung right back at him.

The video continued like this for what seemed like forever, until finally, Annabeth's sword managed to connect with Percy's side. She took the opportunity to roll around to his back and press her foot into his back, forcing him facedown into the grass.

A smirk crossed her face. "Guess it's my win this time." Hidden from her view but visible to the camera, Percy just returned the smirk.

He reached his leg around her and tapped the back of her knee with his foot. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make her lose balance, and she toppled over onto her back. Percy rolled over and pounced on her, pressing her own sword against her throat.

"Now who lets their guard down too early?" Even though Elicia was still awestruck at the display, she couldn't help but smile at the couple.

"Still you, as always." She flipped him over and was now on top of him with her sword once again pressed to his throat.

Percy gave Annabeth a big pout. She helped him to his feet and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe one day, keep dreaming." He just stuck his tongue out at her.

Elicia's jaw couldn't help dropping. That had to be one of the most amazing things she'd ever seen! Where did you even go to learn something like that? More questions arose in the back of her mind, but she yawned silently and decided it was probably about time to head to bed. She had class tomorrow, after all.

"Alright, thanks for watching the long awaited sparring match between me and my girlfriend." He pouted again, "See you all next time... Bye."

 **Once again, sorry for not adding the trimmings in my initial upload. I'll be sure to avoid making that mistake again! Hope you enjoyed reading the second chapter. Look forward to the next chapter either later today or tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aha! I remembered to add my A/N here again. I told you I wouldn't forget this time! Well anyways, this chapter didn't quite turn out as well as I had wanted, but I'm still pretty satisfied with it, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Description:** Percy's become a famous Youtuber out of necessity, and now he goes through life posting daily videos whether it be vlogs, sketches, or gaming commentaries. Read about his adventures navigating through the vast world of Youtube fame.

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own the rights to PJO or HoO, but I do own the OCs and story.

 **Reviewer Responses:**

**PercyPortalPotterPriorPlumbobs: Thank you once again for the suggestions, you really have given me lots of ideas for new chapters! It's much appreciated.

**goldensalad: I'm glad to hear you enjoyed. Expect more soon!

 **Once again, any and all suggestions are appreciated, though I may tweak any that you give me, so sorry if you don't see your suggestion realized as you wanted it.**

Chapter 3

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

The ocean was so beautiful in the summertime, and sometimes Percy could just get lost in it. He was visiting camp today, and he'd decided to drop by the beach. Of course it wasn't the same without Annabeth next to him, but she'd called him about a half hour ago and said she'd have to stay late at the firm. She'd been making those calls a lot more than usual lately, not that he minded.

He knew that she was striving to achieve her dream, and he was happy for her. Even if it was a little lonely without her.

Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't idle around the beach forever, and so he stood and stretched before making the trek back to camp. A soft smile reached his face; he figured Leo was just about done with his latest project.

As Bunker 9 entered his vision, Percy thought about asking Leo to join him in today's video, rather than Annabeth. He figured that would be alright considering she was staying late. His plan was to switch things up and play a bit of Minecraft, so he'd asked Leo to build him a computer fit to handle being able to record videos.

Leo had simply laughed and agreed, saying that mortal technology would be an easy break from his current projects. Percy didn't understand a lot of what he did, but knowing Leo, he figured that was probably true.

Percy could see him waiting out front, holding the finished product. A smile reached his face as he walked up to Leo.

"Finished already?" Percy raised an eyebrow playfully, "That's bound to be a new record."

Leo just shrugged and smirked, "Would you expect any less from the great moi?" Percy puffed out his chest and prodded his finger in a very fatherly fashion.

"Now don't start getting cocky, young man." Leo chuckled and handed him the computer, "You wouldn't wanna join me for the afternoon, would you?"

Leo raised a questioning eyebrow, "What for?"

"I thought I'd switch it up and play some Minecraft for a video." he gestured to the computer, "So, how 'bout it?" Leo shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Leo's eyes lit up. He'd heard about certain mechanics in the game having to do with something called redstone, and ideas were already circling his head.

"Hey, snap out of it. We've gotta hurry if I'm gonna get the video out today." Percy snapped his fingers in front of Leo's face.

He ran back inside of Bunker 9 and emerged with another computer.

Percy's face reddened, "You had one of those at the ready, and you didn't tell me?" Leo just grinned and wrapped his arm around Percy's shoulder.

"This is going to be a blast." he said with a sly grin across his face.

Percy wondered if maybe Leo wasn't the right person to ask. Oh well, it was too late now.

Once they'd gotten back to Percy's apartment and had both of their systems set up, they were ready and itching to go. Percy decided that he would have a facecam for both himself and Leo, so he went into his bedroom closet to grab a spare camera and tripod. Once he set up the extra facecam, he flicked both switches and shot his camera the ol' set of pearly whites.

 **Caleb's P.O.V.**

Caleb was spending his Saturday evening perusing through the depths of Youtube, watching various Let's Plays, and avoiding the essay he knew was due Monday. Of course, he knew it would leave little time to complete the paper tomorrow, but it honestly didn't matter to him.

Whilst searching for another Youtuber's Minecraft Let's Play, Caleb happened upon a video from Percy Jackson. The famous Percy Jackson playing Minecraft? He knew he couldn't pass up on this.

He clicked the video and after a few seconds, a smiling Percy popped up in crystal clear 1080p. There also seemed to be somebody with him. Caleb couldn't quite place why, but for some reason the guy with Percy reminded him of a mix between his latino friend and one of Santa's elves. How someone managed to look like that eluded Caleb, but everyone was different, he supposed.

"Hey everyone, welcome to another video." He gestured to the Mexican elf boy, "With me today is my friend, Leo." Leo smirked and winked at the camera.

"Hello _ladies_ , Leo here, and yes... I am single." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Today I'm doing something a little different." He grinned, "I brought Leo her so that we could play some Minecraft together for you guys!"

It was Leo's turn to roll his eyes at Percy, "Alright, so I guess to get started, we need to punch some trees?" Percy walked up to a tree in-game and began breaking the blocks.

"Alright, now that we've got some wood, I think we need to find some stone and coal." Percy's eyebrows were scrunched together, like he was thinking hard about what to do.

"Is that grey stuff way over there stone?" Leo looked just as confused about what they were doing. It was pretty apparent that neither of them had played before.

Of course, that was all the more reason it was hilarious. By the time they'd reached the stone in the distance, night had fallen and monsters were starting to spawn. They had yet to get any stone tools, not to mention the fact that they didn't even have any sheep nearby in order to make beds.

"I-is that a skeleton? And what the heck is that?" Percy said looking pointedly at a skeleton and a creeper nearby.

"Oh gods, it's coming towards us!" Leo began yelling. Gods? What a weird thing to say. Though for some reason he could recall seeing people talk in the comments of other videos about Percy always using gods as well.

"NO, NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" A loud explosion sounded, but was almost entirely muffled by the two screaming.

For some reason, Caleb couldn't stop laughing. Even if they didn't know what they were doing, they were just way too comical. He recalled making all of the same silly mistakes when he'd first started playing, though there was a lot less screaming.

Once Percy and Leo had gottten a hang of everything, they adapted pretty quickly. Soon enough they had a small hut made of wood built, some iron tools, and they were ready to head to the mines.

"So what we're looking for are diamonds." Percy said, venturing deeper into the caves, "If you see any shiny blue rocks, we're golden."

"Trust me, I know my shiny." Leo laughed loudly while Percy just rolled his eyes.

After their trek through the mines, they'd managed to get ten diamonds in total, though Percy used three to craft a diamond pickaxe with the little wood they had left.

"Why'd you waste our diamonds on a freaking pickaxe?" Leo berated.

"I read about something called 'the nether', and in order to get there, you need to mine obsidian-" Percy started.

"So what? You still wasted the diamonds!" Leo cut him off.

"You need a diamond pickaxe to mine obsidian!" he gave Leo a few smacks in-game to "teach him a lesson" about "questioning your elders".

Once they had the portal up and running, Leo and Percy decided to throw caution to the wind and jump right in.

"Wow, it's really red in hear, this looks nothing like the under- hell." Percy blushed profusely.

"Whatever, we've got lava and fire, perfect for a pyrotechnic enthusiast such as myself." Leo got an evil glint in his eyes. Caleb laughed loudly; more like a pyro from the looks of it.

Before they could even get moving, something large and white appeared above them.

"That is one big, white octopus!" Leo cried.

"Hey, don't hurt its feelings, you're making it cry!" Percy gave Leo another smack.

They were not prepared for the hellfire that rained upon them from the mouth of the ghast. All that could be heard above the screams were the cries of the ghast and the exploding fireballs. They both died almost instantly.

"Aw, come on! That was such balogna!" Leo waved his arms around wildly.

"Alright, I think we're gonna call it here." Percy groaned.

Of course a ragequit was inevitable, it was only a one episode playthrough after all. Still, Caleb was a bit disappointed to say the least.

"Thank you all for watching our terrible playthrough of Minecraft. If you want to play it for yourself, the link will be in the description below. See you all next time... Bye."

 **Phew, I'm a little worn out after writing three chapters in a row, so I wouldn't expect any more for the rest of the day, but trust that I'll keep working on them. I'm more focused on getting them just the way I want them than just spitting out chapters, so I'm sorry if I'm a little slow at releasing occasionally!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to try a different format once an idea like this popped into my head, so I'm sorry that this one took me a little bit to finish! I'll be going back to the usual format for the next chapter.**

 **Description:** Percy's become a famous Youtuber out of necessity, and now he goes through life posting daily videos whether it be vlogs, sketches, or gaming commentaries. Read about his adventures navigating through the vast world of Youtube fame.

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own the rights to PJO or HoO, but I do own the OCs and story.

 **Reviewer Responses:**

**TheExiled1809: Yeah, I thought back to when I'd first started playing Minecraft. It was hard to get the feeling of pure ragequit into words, but I'm glad you liked it!

**PercyPortalPotterPriorPlumbobs: I had the chapters all outlined before, but now I've got to outline and write them. Expect a little slower release rate, but I'll still try to release good quality chapters! Thank you again for the suggestions you left.

**LovelyMunchie: Glad to hear you liked the chapter! To be honest, I was stuck between GTA V and Minecraft when deciding what game they should play, but I decided that Minecraft would be a good opener.

**AdmetoUltor14: Thank you for the kind words. I'll try to keep the release rate up, but my main concern is writing quality chapters that I'm satisfied with!

**Sandrine21: I've still got a few ideas up my sleeve, so I'll be happy to keep going until they run out! Thanks for the feedback.

 **As always, suggestions and feedback are much appreciated. Without further ado, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

The inevitable blush creeped across his cheeks. He'd never thought things would turn out like this. Getting public attention from his subscribers was no big deal, but now people all across the city would know his face. All because he'd tried to help some poor girl.

It was through sheer happenstance that he'd been there when it happened. And of course someone who couldn't even be bothered to help the woman pulled out their phone to record Percy. It was just his luck.

So far, the news reports had been showing the story on repeat every hour or so all morning. Sighing, he clicked the television off and stood up from his spot on the couch.

He was planning on going out to lunch with Annabeth today, and he had to pick her up from the architecture firm she was still interning at. Percy was truly happy for her; she'd finally been offered a paid internship, and they only presented those kinds of opportunities to future employees. He smiled softly at the thought of Annabeth finally achieving her dreams.

Not to mention the fact that it made things a little easier on their living expenses.

Percy glanced at the clock. It was 11:00 o'clock, and the plan was to pick Annabeth up at a quarter to noon, so he figured he should probably head out now. New York traffic was a general pain in his rear end, after all. He grabbed his keys off the kitchen countertop and headed out the front door, making sure to lock it behind him.

Traffic was as terrible as expected, but Percy had still managed to arrive five minutes early. He figured Annabeth wouldn't mind it if he went up and surprised her. After making sure to lock the car doors, he walked up the steps leading to the firm and right through the front door.

The man behind the front desk glanced up and raised an eyebrow at him. Percy sidled up to the man.

"How can I help you, young man?" the man smiled lightly at him.

"Er- I was wondering if you could point me to the intern office?" he scratched the back of his neck.

The man nodded and pointed to a door on Percy's left. He nodded, thanked the man, and walked to the door. By the time he'd gotten to it, a woman was exiting the office, and she held the door open for Percy to go through.

He thanked the woman and walked into the office. After a few seconds of scanning the office, he saw a head of bright, golden locks in the back of the room. He grinned from ear to ear and walked to her.

Annabeth's eyes were staring off in thought when he reached her. As soon as she saw Percy, a look of relief crossed her face.

"Just about ready for lunch, Wise Girl?" she smirked at him.

"I don't know, Seaweed Brain, I'm waiting around for my boyfriend. He might be upset if I'm not waiting for him when he gets here." Percy grinned even wider.

"I'm sure he won't mind. I'll be sure to bring you back at some point." Annabeth gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"So where are we going then?" He grasped her hand in his own.

"Well, I hadn't really had a specific place in mind, but I saw a good-looking pizza joint on the way here." He gave her hand a squeeze.

Annabeth looked up at him. She'd noticed a change in Percy recently. He'd always been playful with her, but there was a noticeable change in his confidence around others. Back in high school, he'd always denied her claims that he was actually pretty popular.

Of course, he'd always been oblivious, but she hadn't believed _anyone_ could miss all those hungry looks from the girls and envious looks from the boys. Not that the boys had any real reason to be envious.

But ever since starting his Youtube channel, he'd become more adjusted to meeting fans and being around people in general. It was nice seeing such a positive change in Percy, and she had only his subscribers to thank for it.

"Is there something on my face?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Annabeth blinked and shook her head. She smiled softly at him and gave his hand a squeeze. She had seen something on his face; written all over it, in fact. It was pure and utter bliss.

 **Nate's P.O.V.**

Coffee was always a necessary part of Nate's morning. Brewing a pot of the stuff and watching the morning news were part of his daily routine. Of course, that was only if it was a work day. If it was the weekend or a holiday, you could almost certainly find him laughing his butt off at one of Percy Jackson's videos.

Unfortunately for him, today _was_ a work day. So instead of heading onto Youtube, Nate was plopping down on the couch in his fluffy, woolen bathrobe and clicking on the television to watch the local news. And can you imagine his surprise at seeing Percy Jackson's face plastered on the screen?

"-and in other news, yesterday evening local Youtube sensation Percy Jackson defended a young woman from what police have stated to be a stalker. A witness nearby captured the event on video."

The young anchor woman's face cut to a blurry, low-resolution video of what looked to be a black haired man wearing a grey hoodie standing between a short, copper-haired woman and a grimy-looking man.

The stalker seemed to be holding something short and metallic in his right hand, but it was hard to tell. He took a swing with what Nate guessed was a knife at the raven-haired man's chest, but he side-stepped it with ease.

He then grabbed the stalker's wrist and twisted it. Nate guessed that the confrontation was going on about 40 feet from the camera, but he could still hear the bone-crunching snap through his television speakers.

The stalker fell to his knees and held his wrist gingerly. The knife now lay useless on the ground.

"What a stellar display of heroism. Wouldn't you say so, Don?" the anchor woman reappeared on screen.

"Yes it was, Diane," the camera panned over, "and luckily, the undisclosed woman was able to escape with minimal injuries."

Nate sipped his coffee, still in awe. He'd seen Percy's swordfighting skills, but he looked more like a trained martial artist in the video than a swordsman. It seemed there was a lot more to Percy than just the pretty face and the whimsical nature.

 **Thank you again to everyone who reviewed and either left suggestions or just some words of kindness. They truly inspire me to continue writing, and they do mean a lot to me. Of course, don't forget to leave more suggestions for future chapters!**


End file.
